<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Tears on Hanukkah by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142421">No Tears on Hanukkah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>8 Nights of Light (Hanukkah Series) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlacKkKlansman (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Jewish Character, Come Marking, Come Shot, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Dom Flip Zimmerman, F/M, Fireplaces, Hanukkah, Naked Female Clothed Male, Praise Kink, Top Flip Zimmerman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Flip comes home to you in a very bad mood after a long and stressful day, he tries to make it right. He had hoped to give you your final Hanukkah present with you in a more cheerful mood, but your eyes blink tears away when you look at him, and he thinks that maybe, just maybe, this present might be exactly what you need.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>8 Nights of Light (Hanukkah Series) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Tears on Hanukkah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warmth of the house is a great welcome, when Flip comes home to you. He had been stuck out undercover on the last night of Hanukkah, which was something neither of you were happy about. But work was work, and he was getting so fucking close to busting this thing – he was on track to get it all finished up before the new year, and he was so looking forward to starting off ’75 with this cleared off his desk.</p><p>Normally you’re running right up to him with a big smile on your face, this time of year especially – so when you wrap your arms around him and he feels wetness on his neck from where your face shoves against him, a little sad shudder of a sob wracking through your chest, his heartrate spikes.</p><p>“Hey, no tears.” Flip frowns, mind already spiraling, trying to figure out what could have happened, what went wrong, what he has to fix.</p><p>He doesn’t give a shit what it is, he’s <em>going </em>to fix it.</p><p>“I’m sorry Flip I’m just so fucking stressed out and nothing was going right and – what are you hiding behind your back?” You get yourself all worked up, breath hitching as you pry yourself away from him, wondering why he isn’t hugging you the same way he usually does.</p><p>Flip had hoped to give you your final present with you in a more cheerful mood, but your eyes blink tears away when you look at him, and he thinks that maybe, just maybe, this present might be <em>exactly</em> what you need.</p><p>“Just a little something for my favorite girl.” He murmurs softly, holding the small box out to you.</p><p>It’s teal and tied up in a white satin ribbon, and your eyes widen considerably because you recognize that design instantly. He gives you an eager little nod, and you pull the ribbon off the box right there in the foyer, letting it fall to the floor.</p><p>Cracking open the box, your hand flies up to your mouth as you gasp, revealing the diamond necklace.</p><p>“Oh Phil,” You can barely touch it, it sparkles so beautifully, catches the light so well and throws little rainbows all around, “It’s gorgeous.”</p><p>“Put it on.” Flip cups your cheek in one of his hands, leaning into kiss you. You kiss him back, and he whispers against your lips, “…And take everything else off.”</p><p> You aren’t sure you can wait to go all the way upstairs, so you quickly rush into the living room where the fire had been slowly rolling and warming the house. Flip follows the trail of your clothing as you strip and leave pieces of your outfit on the floor, until he finds you lounging on the big soft rug near the fire.</p><p>The diamonds catch the light perfectly as the necklace rests around your neck, and Flip thinks that he must be dreaming – surely you can’t be real, you’re too beautiful, a movie star.</p><p>“I’m gonna fuck the good mood back into you if it’s the last thing I do.” Flip announces, and that alone has you smiling at last.</p><p>You’re completely naked by the fire, and Flip is too hard in his pants to even take off his jacket, he has to fuck you and he has to do it now. So, he steps out of his boots and manhandles you onto your back, making you chuckle at his excitement, your hands yanking at his belt, undoing his fly.</p><p>Once his cock is free, he wastes no time nudging it between your legs, pulling apart your folds, making your legs fall apart and your hips rise as he slides and thrusts his cock in and out, your warm wet pussy calling him home.</p><p>Kissing you, he lets his hands wander up and down your body, and you let yourself be pleasured, letting him do all the work. Your arms are thrown over your head, and your breasts bounce for him as he speeds his hips up, as he works to get you more relaxed with each thrust, each drag of his cock against your tight walls.</p><p>“Flip please – harder, I can take it, I want it.” You moan, mouthing at the skin of your upper arm where it’s nestled against your face. Flip grabs at your jaw, tilts your head towards him and gives you a deep passionate kiss.</p><p>“You look so good honey-bunny, look so pretty with that around your fucking neck.” He praises, compliments you, tells you the truth, “You look like a million bucks.”</p><p>Each word is punctuated by the hard press of his hips, he’s bottomed out all the way inside you, and he grinds his cock against that spot he knows so well, the one that makes your toes curl and your nipples stiffen and your body break out into goosebumps.</p><p>“Oh – yesyesyes, Flip – <em>yes!</em>” You tangle your hands in the soft shag of the rug, holding on for dear life as Flip fucks you dumb, makes you forget all of your worries.</p><p>You barely remember your name, let alone what was bothering you, instead you’re reduced down to the ability to moan and hiccup out the pleasure that he gives.</p><p>“Push your tits together for me.” Flip demands, and you do, unable to really speak, but wanting to do well, wanting to make him feel as good as he always makes you feel. Your hands grab and squeeze and push at your breasts, creating the perfect amount of cleavage for him to bite and suck, “Just like that pretty girl, fuck you’re squeezing my cock so tight, damn that’s good.”</p><p>“Philly please, please!” You want to come, and so while he sucks on your nipple, he lowers a hand to your clit and rubs it in time with his thrusts, until your legs kick out in little tremors underneath Flip’s tight hold, and you’re coming coming coming on his cock.</p><p>“I’m right here, I’ve got you, here move a little – right there, perfect, you’re so perfect.” Flip manhandles you, body gone limp in your little shocks of pleasure, and he’s close to coming too, “Fuck – fuck ketsl.”</p><p>He pulls out just in time, and shuffles up your body on his knees to let thick white ropes splatter all over your breasts, shooting up onto your chin and neck, getting a mess all over those diamonds. The sight makes Flip keen over, his legs and arms starting to turn to jelly, the debauchery of getting his sticky come all over your brand new necklace.</p><p>He flops down onto the rug next to you, heart beating fast, and he regrets not getting naked before fucking you. It’s way too hot by the fire, and he’s sweating, but you’re grinning and reaching for him, and that matters more.</p><p>“Feeling any better?” Flip asks, pinching at your chin, your nose.</p><p>“Mhm, thank you honey.” You beam up at him, the worries of the day long behind you now.</p><p>“Anything for my girl. Like I said,” Flip kisses you, sweetly and gently, petting your hair back, “No tears on Hanukkah.”</p><p>Well, he thinks as he wipes a thumb over your eyelids to collect the nears of overstimulation, pleasure and bliss – no sad ones, anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by these two prompts: For your Hanukkah special, would you please do something with the gift giving prompt with Flip, but make it really really sexy?? Thank you 🖤<br/>&amp;<br/>Please please please can you write about Flip helping the reader unwind after a stressful day. Nsfw please. I’ve had such a horrible day I need to find a way to relax💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>